


Little Steps, (Or, Reasons one should always have an elf handy.)

by mayunashidou



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Snark, slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayunashidou/pseuds/mayunashidou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadia Hawke saw a lot of things. She saw where an enemies weakest points were, she saw when an ally needed help, and she saw into peoples feelings when there may be something that she could help with. Yes, Hawke saw many things.</p><p>Sadly, traps, stone ledges, and motionless people and objects are not on the list. That's where the others come in. Or in her case, an Elf.</p><p>"Why do you people even follow me around? I can hardly find my own feet!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First look

**Author's Note:**

> In every Dragon age game I've played, I have always had an issue with stairs. I either got stuck on them, or ran right of them! Which then made this little gem pop into my head.
> 
> First story on AO3, so anything helpful would be great!
> 
> Not sure how many chapters this wll be, but will try to update when i can.
> 
> Edit: I think i got all the mistakes in this chapter. Next one will be out soon.

Hawke sat on the stairs outside her Uncles house, if it could even be called that. It was more like a poorly glorified shack. But she couldn't complain, not _really _anyways. It was a roof over her sister and mothers' heads, so it would have to do for now. Currently, Hawke was just sitting on the top step waiting for Bethany to finish getting ready. Honestly, she could not understand why it took her little sister so long to get ready, it's not like they could afford make up for her to be putting on, even if they had wanted to. Not to mention Bethany was pretty enough with out globs of that stuff on her face. _Too _pretty. More than once did she have to either glare daggers in to sleezy men as they eyed her sister as the two walked by. A couple of times she actually had to break some ones arm or fingers! Those were fun days! Bethany was an adorable little cinnamon roll of kindness and magic fire that will turn your clothes to ashes in three seconds flat! No one touches her baby sister! With these thoughts, Hawke fell into her bad habit of scowling into space, just imagining the dicks that she would have to beat off her sister in the coming hours, which made the people wandering Lowtown that happened to look over at her avert their eyes and hurry along, not wanting to incur her wrath.____

So lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open behind her.

"You shouldn't sit like that Sis. It's bad for your back." Came Bethany's voice after a minute or two of watching her elder sister on the step. Hawke started and flinched, her hand reaching for the sword ever present on her back as she turned to face the sudden voice she heard, only to be greeted by said cinnamon roll sister trying not to laugh.  


"What's wrong with how I sit?" Hawke asked with an obvious grump in her tone quickly standing and stretching. Her back popped a few times before she turned towared her sister.  


"That. That is what's wrong with how you sit. Your body is starting to sound like an old lady!" Bethany laughed behind her hand, only to laugh harder as her sister scowled at her.  


"You try slinging around a giant hunk of metal all day, instead of your skinny little staff, and then we'll see who gets to laugh about back problems." Hawke stated with an amused air, her fearsome scowl fading as quickly as it came. She could never stay mad at Bethany. Void, she couldn't even stay annoyed!  


"No thanks, I'm quite happy with my skinny little staff, thank you. So! Where to?" Bethany asked, finally shutting the door to the house and standing by her sister.  


"Varric wanted to talk some more about the expidition, now that Barty-pants has those maps, thanks to yours truly. Seeing as Anders is the Warden, Varric asked him to stop by and give more detail about the different entrances." The elder of the siblings explained with a bored sigh. The meeting was more of a ploy from Varric trying to make his brother think he was wasn't wasting his precious dwarven time. Which he wasn't! Just getting so many Sovereigns was just taking longer than Bartrand, and Hawke, had wanted.  


"Really? All That? When did this get set up? I would have remembered Varric talking about having a meeting!"  


"If you had been there, you would have known sooner. Unfortunately, Varric dropped that ball on my while he, Avi, Anders and I were at the Gallows Talking to that Templar.....Thrask? I think his name was?" She stood there thinking for a moment, making sure she remembered it right.  


"That was a Week ago! I'm just Now hearing about this?! Sister......." Bethany Growled, glaring at her sister, who, for once, actually had the decency to look ashamed.  


"Would it help if I say that I forgot too till about an hour ago when I read the mail and found a friendly reminder from our favorite dwarf? " She asked sheepishly, ducking her head and hiding behind the curtain of her white hair under her little sisters' stern gaze. Bethany glared for a few seconds longer before sighing dramatically.  


"Oh, I suppose. Let's go. We shouldn't keep him waiting then." She said cheerfully, gracefully walking down the few steps to the ground. "And do watch the steps, Sis." she said with a grin, which only got bigger as Hawke scowled yet again.  


" 'And do watch the steps' You know, I'm not a complete invalid." She huffed, folding her arms across her chest and stepping down the stairs, only to slip on the last one and have to catch herself on Bethany's arm. To which the dark haired sister simply smirked with a knowing look. "I did say not a _complete _invalid, right?" She chuckled, standing up tall and walking away as though she had not a care in the world.  
__

"Ohhh, one of these days you will master the art of going up and down the stairs." Bethany laughed, following closely behind her sister.  


"But it is not this day!" Hawke exclaimed, raising a dismisive hand and heading around the corner to the tavern to meet with the others.  


Today was already off to a _great _start.  
\---------------------------------------------__

In the Hanged Man:

Three table corners and one flight of stairs later, Hawke sat comfortably at Varrics table with a pint of........some sort of alcohol in her hand while she leaned back in her chair, listening to Varric and Anders talk. Bethany sat to her left, leaning on the table to see the maps as the boys pointed to different places, Anders to her right and Varric across from her. In true fashion, Isabela arrived just a few moments ago and sat to Bethany's left, completely ignoring the maps.  


"See, these two are closer to Kirkwall, you're right, but that also means they may have been either discovered and picked clean, for however far the poor sods got, or are more than likely sealed off somewhere." Varric was saying, pointing to to X's on the map, seeming to be on the Kirkwall side of the Mountains.  


"You can't know that for sure, Varric. And even if they are sealed, your brother hired excavators to clear the paths, so this will let them earn their pay, right?" Anders replied, leaning back into his chair for a moment and geturing with his hands.  


"That's not the point Blondie." Varric shook his head with a small chuckle. "The point is that we need to get into the Deep Roads as quickly as possible. Now that may make you think that we should set our sites on the closer entrances, but excavating them will draw unwanted attention. Better to walk just a couple days more to the other side of the mountain and just get down there. Then, when we do hit a point where we need to excavate, there will be a lot less attention. You see where I'm Going with this?" Varric finished, leaning back as well. Through his whole explanation he had tried to refrain from speaking to Anders like a parent would speak to a stubborn child, but sometimes his fatherly/brotherly side got the best of him. Either way, Anders nodded to himself, seeing Varrics point.  


"If we do go to the farther entrances, we'll have to pack a bit more food, and we'll have to set up guard rotations a bit sooner, seeing as it will take us a couple of days more to get to the caves." Bethany interjected, not one to sit idle while important things need to be said. Though at the mention of packing more food, she shot a glance to her white haired sister, who was playing with her paint and pretending she didn't hear anything. Anders noticed the look and gave a heavy sigh, leveling a very disproving glare at Hawke.  


"Hawke.... You've been skipping meals again, haven't you?" He asked, all stern-but-caring doctor. Durring the short months that he had been a part of the group, he had picked up on some of the Hawke siblings silent communications, and had learned to interpret them. Said Hawke looked up from her cup with a look of absolute innocence. Which ment she just got caught.  


"Why, what ever do you mean, dear man? I eat pleanty enough! Why, if I didn't, I'd lose my fabulous womanly figure!" She stated dramatically, flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes in mock flirtation. To which Anders felt the corner of his lip curl up, but quickly stopped it. Isabela, finally joining in on the talk, laughed out loud and slapped her leg.  


"And how very womanly you are, Hawke! But in all seriousness, it's not good to skip meals. And don't you dare try saying that you don't! Every one here knows that you do from time to time. Do I need to go get Soon to be Captain-Man-Hands to sort you out?" Isabela remarked, snickering as Hawkes' jaw fell open and look of fear shot through her face, Frantically shaking her head no and making a X with her arms across her chest. To which every one at the table laughed.  


"Sweet Maker, please no! There are only so many lectures I can take! And if you must know, we almost ran out of food earlier this week so I rationed it. But we're good now! Mother went to the market yesterday and we are all stocked up again!" Hawke explained quickly, waving her hands for the others not to worry.  


"Rationing, does not mean not eating yourself. You try that again and we'll all go get Aveline to knock you around." Varric too, interjected, wagging a stern finger in her direction. Hawke bowed her head in defeat and the subject was dropped as they went back to the maps, Isabela now joining in. Hawke stayed out of the planning process for the most part, letting the more experienced people make the decisions. She was just there to help fund the expedition, and hack away at all the nasys they may face. Not to mention she just wasn't any good and planning and stuff.  


A few hours later, Varric folded up the maps, and the table was reset for a game of Wicked Grace. At this point, Hawke was paying full attention to the others, each with their cards hidden. But reading people was something Hawke was really good at. Whenever Isabela was about to cheat, her pinky would twitch. When she was bluffing, she ever so slightly puffed her chest out. Same thing with Varric when he bluffed. Anders was a bit harder to tell when he was bluffing, but to Hawkes credit, that was because he didn't know when to bluff. Wicked Grace wasn't his strong suit yet. Having grown up together, Bethany knew what her sister looked for when she was studying someone, and had found her own way to mask her intent from her sister. As she was always a naturally happy person, she just upped the smiles and niceness and kept it on a very even plain no matter what she had in her hand. It sometimes drove Hawke mad how she couldn't read her own sister. Every now and again Hawke got lucky with her, but it was clear they were on equal footing when it came to hiding behind a mask.  


Sadly Bethany was not a good gambler, and after a few rounds of losing either to the cheating pirate or her sister, Bethany gave up and sat back to chat with Anders across the table. which then distraced him from his cards and made him lose a round. The two mages spoke of Anders' work in the clinic, of what type of spell is best for which wound or some such. Frankly, Hawke just tuned the two out and focussed on Varrics' chest hair for the tale tell puffing.  


"Now, now Hawke, my eyes are up here. It's not polite to stare at some ones' chest~." The Dwarf laugh, waggling his eye brows. In true fashion, Hawke ripped her eyes away and gave a nonchalant shrug.  


"Sorry Varric, but I just can't help it! Your chest hair just looks so soft and inviting! Bianca is a lucky woman indeed~." She replied with the same amount of snark and sauce. Varric laughed, glancing at the Crossbow hanging on his chair.  


"That she is, Hawke. But she might get a little jealous if you keep staring~."  


"Well I wouldn't want that, now would I?" They all laughed at the silly banter, returning to the game which was then won by Varric, Hake having missed the puff of his chest just a moment ago. Not wanting to lose any more coin for the day, Hawke got up to call a quits. "You kids have fun, I'm going home for a bit, I didn't check all the mail this morning after getting your letter. There might be a job or two to look at." Hawke gave a sigh, grabbing her sword and putting it in its rightful place on her back. she looked over at Bethany and Anders who were still talking about mage related things and wagged her finger at the Ex-Warden. "You make sure she gets home when you're done, got it?" She told him sternly. Anders saluted in responce.  


"Of course, M'lady." He said knightly, to which the sisters rolled their eyes, and Hawke made her way to the stairs.  


"Mind the stairs!" Came the unanimous shout as she started down the steps.  


"Yeah, yeah, you can all shove it!" No sooner had the words left her mouth that she tripped and fell the remaining five steps and slid gut first into an empty table, cursing the entire way. She walked out of the Tavern with a scowl as she heard the roaring laughter from Varrics' suite.


	2. Keep a sharp eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay the next chapter!  
> Sorry for it being so short, I've been distracted all day, and playing Inquisition has my mind locked on my Inquisitor.
> 
> Any who, please enjoy.
> 
> Edit: my apologies, i accidentally posted the last half of this chapter abd for got about the first half. So i went back and fixed it.
> 
> It should make more sence now.

Later:

Hawke returned home in one peice, trusting Varric to watch out for Bethany while she was away, and at least trusting Anders to not be a creep and to walk her home. The two mages got along very well, which was good. Bethany needed a freind. A mage friend. One she could chat all day long with about magic and crap instead of pretending she didn't know anything. So long as Anders kept his Vendeta in check, as well as Justice, Hawke found no other reason for the two not hang out.

Hawke deposited her sword by the door, leaning it against the wall before strolling few steps to the writing desk. Her Mother and Uncle were in the other room, aruguing once again. Hawke tuned them out as she went through the letters. 

One for Bethany, from one of her friends in Lothering, how sweet! One from Meeran, wanting to know if she still needed work, which she did. She quickly read through it and stuffed it in her belt pocket for later. The last one was a little odd. the penmanship was shacky at best, and the letter only vaguely described that some one needed help and only Hawke would do. She sighed. Any normal person would look at the letter and through it away on the grounds that it was too vague and of little interest. But not Hawke. Oh no, the vagueness only piqued her interest all the more. The letter had a time to meet in Lowtone tonight, after 8th bell, so Hawke stuffed it in her belt pocket too with another sigh and headed back out the door, grabbing her sword on the way out as her Mother and Uncles arguing began to get louder. 

The vaguness of the letter, sent by some one named Anso, tipped her off to a couple of things. One, there was more to it than what was written, which was hardly anything, no surprise there. And two, it was always a good idea to bring back up. So off to the Viscounts' keep she went to chat with Aveline.

"You want to what?! No. Absolutely not." The red haird gaurds woman crossed her arms and glared at her youger friend. Hawke had just finished asking Aveline to tag along with her to Lowtown to meet with Anso, and was having a bit of a time convincing her.

"Oh come on! Pleeeeease? Who else is going to watch my back while Varric watches Bethy?" Hawke pleaded, kneeling in front of Avelines' desk. Said guardswoman leaned back in her chair, not once removing her glare.

"You could always just not go. This simply smells of shady and illegal. And in case you have forgotten, I'll soon be Guard-Captain. I can't be seen participating in illegal activaties. Not after....."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Not after What's-his-face former Captain was letting sli p secrets and getting guards killed." Hawke sighed standing up and pouting. She really wanted Aveline to come and help her with this. And it sucked that she had a good reason as to why she shouldn't.

"Wipe that pout from your face or I'll wipe it off myself, Hawke." Aveline growled, knowing full well that Hawke was about to try and guilt her in to helping. Hawkes pouting face increased in pouting force for a moment, then the white haird woman looked away and sighed heavily.

"Fine, fine, you don't want to come. I get it. Not to mention you'er probably really busy with paper work and crap." She sighed for the upteenth time that day.

"Well, I can't disagree with you there. I am rether busy." Aveline droned, picking up a few of the papers on her desk. She looked up over the top of the page at Hawke, who was now awkwardly shuffling her feet. Aveline chuckled softly to herself. "I'll tell you what, Hawke, after you meet with this Anso and find out what really is going on, come get me if you still really want my help. Sound fair?" She asked, setting the papers down. Once the words were out of her mouth, she found herself in Hawkes happily crushing embrace.

"Yaaay! Thank you, thankyouthankyou!! You'er the best Avi!" Hawke gushed, giving Aveline one final squeeze before letting her go and practicaly skipping out the door.

"Watch out for the..." A loud yelp and several curses from outside interupted her. "...stairs" Aveline sighed to herself, shaking her head and returning to her work. 

\---------------------------------  
Later that night. Lowtown.

After meeting Bethany back home and asking Anders to tell Varric that he _will _come over later so they could all go on a job, to which the Mage agreed to rely the message but had plans tonight so he could not go along with them, Hawke and her sister sat together on the floor by the writing desk, reading the letter Bethany got from her friend back in Lothering. At first, Bethany started getting misty eyes, which got worse after Hawke pulled her to her side in a hug in an attempt to avoid the water works. But after a couple of moments of remembering the good old days, Bethany pulled herself together and felt amazingly happy that her dear friend hadn't forgotten about her.__

__The girls sat reminiscing for a time, spending the remaining hours before 8th bell lost in old memories. Mostly, Hawke tried to avoid reminiscing. It did no good to dwell on the past and her past mistakes. The pain of which reared up everytime she heard Carver's name. But she put that aside for now, knowing that remembering made Bethany happy._ _

__Finally, the time came, and Hawke grabbed her sword just as Varric knocked on the door. Saying a short goodbye to her Mother, The three of them left to find this Anso guy as fast as they could._ _

__Or so they would have, if Hawke was any good at following written directions. Or well, more so if Hawke has any _sence _of direction. More than once Hawke led the three of them the wrong way, and they ended up fighing of street thugs who thought that they would be easy pickings. After all, two girls and a Dwarf? And one girl could hardly tell left from right? Totally easy!___ _

____They obviously didn't see said directionless girls' giant freaking sword, or the dwarfs' crossbow. Oh well. 30 less thugs to deal with the next night. Won't Aveline be happy to hear that?!  
After the third wrong turn, Varric snatched the letter from Hawkes grasp and took over navegation, but still keeping Hawke in the lead. Going down yet another flight of stairs, very carefully, on Hawkes' part, the three spotted a lonely figure not far off. Coming up behind him, Hawke loudly cleared her throught._ _ _ _

____If they weren't in the middle of Lowtown at night, with the ever present threat of getting jumped or spotted by the guard, Hawke would have laugh out loud till she couldn’t stand after seeing the person, now recognized as a dwarf, jump so high in fright. _Priceless _!___ _ _ _

______"You must be Anso?" Hawke asked nicely, trying hard keep her warm smile from spreding into a shit eating grin at the sight of the scared dwarf._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sweet mother of Partha! You can't just sneek up on some one like that!" He exclaimed in a terrified tone, visibly shaking._ _ _ _ _ _

_________After a few moments of talk, The trio finally got what the job was. Smugglers took Lyrium, find smugglers in alianage, kill smuglers if they resist. nice, simple, and to the point. This job was looking to be not as fun as she had hoped upon reading the letter in the first place. Damn hype getting killed before the fun could even start. On a related note, she was glad she couldn't convince Aveline to come with her for this first meeting. She most _definitely _would have been cross with Hawke. But, just as Avi said, if she needed her, she would come and help.  
And with going up against smugglers who more than likely had guards, seeing as they had a stock pile of Lyrium, Hawke was going to need another sword.  
And so, Varric slinked off to the Barracks to fetch the red-head, while Hawke and Bethany waited by Anso. The buisness discussion was done, so Bethany entertained herself with asking Anso about Orzamar and that sweeping stables job he had mentioned earlier in their talk.___ _ _

________Hawke tuned them out, keeping her eyes peeled for any movement that wasn't Varric or Aveline, one hand resting on the hilt of her sword on her back. When the hairy-chested dwarf returned with a slightly grogy worrior woman in tow, Hawke said a quick goodbye and thanks to Anso and the four of them walked off. Varric had already explained the short version of the job to Aveline, making sure to forget the part about the Lyrium and Templars, and focus on the prospect of beating the nug-shit out of low life scumbags._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---------------------------------

The Alianage: About twenty minutes later. 

Not three seconds after decending the stairs, a host of swordslingers and archers attacked. Bethany stayed by the stairs, casting a barrier around Hawke and Aveline as they chard right into the middle of the fray, Varric slipping in to the shadows and firing explosive volleys of bolts at the enemy fighters. 

Hawke and Aveline fought back to back, Hawkes' Greatsword keeping a good number of them at bay with wide archs and sweeping whirlwind slashes. And what her Sword didn't get, Aveline's shild certainly took care of, battering two thugs at once at one point, stunning them long enough for Hawke to cut them down. Most of the mob concentrated on the two warrior women, loudly taunting anything that moved, but the archers they had on hand seemed to be just a tad smarter than the others, losing arrows toward Bethany, who was freezing and fireballing anyone who came too close, as well as keeping a protective and healing barrier around the others and herself. Varric noticed, changing his aim and taking out three archers in a row before they thought to turn on him, only for him to have slip away in the shadows and reappear somewhere else. 

And then as luck would have it, as they widdled down the baddies, More just had to show up out of nowhere! Honestly, it was like these idiots fell from the Maker Damned sky! Starting to get a little winded, Hawke opted to leave Aveline's side for a moment, and rushed the archers that just showed up, before they had the chance to shoot. One got knocked into the wall, his neck breaking at an awkward angle. He was dead for sure. The other three staggered back in a daze, letting Hawke cut them down in a few well practiced swings. 

"That's one more for the dwarf!" She heard Varric yell a little ways off. "How many do you got Hawke?" Hawke turned in his direction with a cheeky grin that quickly faded as she vewied the battlefield. Aveline and Bethany were on the other side of the big elven tree, nearly out of her view and surrounded, with Varric rushing over to them from the opposite side of the alianage. 

She'd wandered too far again.

Hawke growled low in her throat as she charged and rounded the giant tree, slamming bodily into the remaining swordsmen, knocking half of them down like dominoes. Once down, she jumped up and cleaved her blade down on their prone bodies, severing a two in half completely and mortally wounding most of the others. The last of them fell quickly after that with few well placed ice spikes, thanks to the ever lovely Bethany.

 

"In answer....to your question Varric......" Hawke huffed as she stood up straight and pointed her sword to the pile of bodies at her feet. "That many" She said cheerfully, before swinging her blade to get the blood off and sheathing it. "Ok, break's over. Lets go get what we came for." Hawke stepped over a body and head toward the abandoned hovle of a house near the stairs, the adress matching what Anso had said. "You know, for smugglers, there were an awful lot of hired swords and an awful lack of smugglers. Does that strike any one else as weird? Or is it just me?" Hawke asked, her head turned toward her companions as she opened the door to the hovle and stepping inside.

"It's not just you, Hawke, this whole thing smells of 'set up'. But thoes weren't hired swords. Least not yet anyway. Thoes were Sharps thugs. They must have gotten a tip about Ansos'....eh, 'lost property'. I'm calling coincidence on this one." The stout dwarf replied with a light laugh, looking around the first room.

"Aww, and here I hoped for something a little more.....well, more!"

"Hawke, wanting bad and wicked things to be worse than what they are is a very bad idea. Why would you even want that? Please tell me you're not turning into a war monger!" Aveline intergected, giving Hawke a glare that could make a Darkspawn turn tail and runn to mommy. (Or Archdemon.)

"I don't think that is what she ment, Aveline. Right, Sis?" Bethany inturrupted, looking in and old crate in the corner of the room. She looked up at the Guards woman with her best tension defusing smile she could muster.

"Yes, exactly so! Thank you Bethy! All I was hoping for, was something a little more challenging than a simple smuggler thing, due to that _very _warm welcome we just got. That's all I was saying. But, now knowing what Varric noticed, I know I was wrong and I just feel a little disappointed." Hawke sighed, dropping the sack she had snooped through, finding nothing of interest and heading for the door to the seconed room.__

__She opened the door with a tired sigh, not even bothering to glance around as she stepped in. Behind her, Varric shouted out something that sounded like her name, but it was cut off as a giant fire ball went off right where Hawke was standing, triggered by the wire she had stepped on. The force of the fire ball tossed her deeper into the room. The fire ball hadn't burnt her at all, maybe just a little scorching on her armor, but nothing bad. It seemed to be more there to startle or signal. As it was, it deffinately startled her and dazed her for a moment. Long enough for the rooms sole occupant, other than herself, to slip out of the shadows to attck her. Dazed enough that she couldn't get up, she couldn't block the dagger aimed for her ribs, but she managed to turn to it hit her armored torso, denting the metal some and leaving a bruise. After that little set back, she recovered enough to kick out, knocking her attacker down and twisting her body to plunge her sword through his lightly armored chest. He uttered a sickening gurgle before going limp._ _

__Hawke stood quickly and ripped her sword free of the corpse, rushing from the room to find the others fighting off more baddies. She joined the frey, sticking by Bethany so her sister could focus her spells. Withing the small house, their attackers couldn't all rush them at once, so the small group was able to cut them down in short order. When the last body fell, Varric gave a huff._ _

__"Ok, those guys looked more like guards. Happy now, Hawke? You got your wish." He said sarcastically, walking over to Hawke, whos' only reply was a nervous and awkward chuckle. Once the dwarf was within reach, he stood on his tippy toes to smack Hawke upside the head. "You know what that was for! How many times do I have to tell you to watch your feet or lose them? You're damned lucky that was just a signal trap." Varric growled at her, sounding like the very definition of fatherly disapproval._ _

__"Sorry, Mother Dearest. Next time I'll let you go in first. Get your _own _feet blown off." She muttered sarcastically, rubbing her head.___ _

____"I don't need to worry about losing _my _feet, Twilight, becuse I keep an eye on them." Varric huffed again as he settled Bianca on his back. Hawke turned with a sigh back into the room that tried to blow her up, finding only an ornate looking box.___ _ _ _

______"This should be it."She stated plainly, kneeling before the box and prying it open._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well?" Aveline asked impatiently after a minute fo silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's......empty."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What?!" The other thre exclaimed with a mixture of shock anger._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Looks like we need to have a little chat with our friend Anso." Hawke growled, kicking the empty box and stalking out of the house with the others in tow._ _ _ _ _ _

______Only to come face to face with a large group swordsman._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh Makers' soiled soggy underpants." Hawke sighed tiredly, cursing her rotten luck._ _ _ _ _ _

______She got what she asked for, that was for sure._ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Tats and glowy bits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idots, fireballs, hot guys, OH MY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for being so late with this update. Been busy with work, friends, and Inquisition. I think I did alright with proof reading, but ya never know. There may still be a few mistakes. Sorry in advance for that.

"That's not the elf!" The woman in the front of the group of swordsmen Exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter! We were ordered to attack any one who entered that house.!" Replied the man next to the woman, snarling under his helmet.

"Wait, what? Ordered by whoAHH!" Hawkes' question ended abruptly as they were attacked for the third time since entering the Alianage. It's a wounder the Elves can sleep through all this noise!

Hawke and the others followed the same strategy they'd used in the first attack. Hawke and Aveline charging through the middle, while Bethany and Varric picked off the edges. For a bit, it seemed to be working, Hawke had even killed the Woman who seemed to be the leader. But from Hawkes left came a magically created fire ball, big enough that she couldn't doge it and it blasted her away some feet from the others. THIS Fire ball hurt! It heated the metal of her gauntlets and chest plate and burned her left arm, and hand, as well as blackening her chest piece and burning her torso on her ribs. After a few shaky breaths, she painfully rolled over and stood and saw a Mage on the side of the hovle, slightly hidden there.

Hawke was pissed.

All thought and pain momentarily left her as she charged back through the throng of enemies, making them scatter and line up for Varric and Bethany to take care of as she went, and Slammed the pommel of her sword into the Mage as he closed his eyes to focus a spell. Said spell sputtered and died in his hands as Hawke slammed her pommel into him again, then turned to hack away at him. His barrier protected him from the worst of what she could do, and He managed to parry her thrusts with his staff for a short time. But Hawke was physically much stronger than the Mage. With her being so close, he couldn't loose a spell at her with out hitting himself, and the speed of her swings kept his mind and hands too occupied to even form a spell. As his strength waned, his barrier finally dissipated, Allowing Hawke to finally cut him down.

She turned, Finding the other attackers to be dead on the ground at the feet of her companions. Hawke breathed a sigh, which turned in to a hiss as her burned ribs touched her still slightly heated armor. She limped back over to the others Bethany coming up to her and supporting her weight while she sent a bit of healing magic in to Hawkes arm and hand first then moving to her ribs, A worried and pained expression on her face.

"That was Reckless, Jadia!" She hissed quietly. "Going after a Mage like that? If you had been delayed or distracted at all he could have killed you!"

"But he didn't. That's what matters, right?" Hawke gave a big grin to her sister, trying to ease her worry with her trade mark smarmy charm.  
It didn't work on Bethany, who pressed her hand a little too roughly in to Hawkes still tender side in annoyance. Bethany couldn't heal any ones injuries any more than she already had, needing to wait for her mana to regenerate, and also due to not having as much knowledge in healing as Anders has.

Now that the fun was over, they turned back to the stairs to leave.

And were once again stopped. This time by just one idiot. If Hawke were a mage she would thrown the biggest inferno fire blast ever created because was Sick and Tired of so many assholes!

"I don't know who you are, friend, but you've made a serious mistake coming here. " The man growled, Glaring at Hawke and the others. Hawke stood in front of Bethany, Shielding her wither her own body while she raised her sword arm so the blade was in front of Varric, shielding him too. Aveline had her shield up and ready, positioned in front of her and Hawke's left side.

They were ready for another attack.

"Lieutenant! I want everyone in the clearing, NOW!" He yelled, not looking away from the band of mistfits. From up the stairs there was heard a shuffling, then something that sounded like "Captain" in a gurgly and strained voice. No sooner had they heard the voice, did they see another swordsman stagger out, bleeding heavily before falling on the steps, dead.  
Hawke didn't like this. It was looking like they were about to get in between a fight that wasn't theirs, and they were all still winded.

As the dead man's head hit the ground, a voice like gravel sounded and another figure came into view.

"Your Men are dead, and your trap has failed." Said the figure, an olive skinned elf with shocking white hair and white tatoos twisting and winding up the exposed parts of his arms, walking down the steps with an air of regal nobility that made Hawke step back from him as he neared. "I suggest running back to your master while you still can." He said, a strong hint of malice in his voice as he stopped before the man with his back to him.

"You are going nowhere slave!" The man growled, grabbing the elf's shoulder. The moment contact was made, the elf spun on his heel and grabbed the man, his white tattoos glowing. He then jabbed his hand into the mans' chest his arm seeming to faze through him. The man cried out in pain, and blood could be seen raining down from his back. The elf quickly withdrew his hand the man fell to the ground in a heap.

"I am not a slave!" The Elf growled, turning toward Hawke and the others. Hawke didn't move. Keeping herself between the stranger and the others as she looked at him with shock and maybe just a little bit of fear, but none that she would ever admit.

He stared at them, at her, for a long moment before straightening his posture.

"I apologize. When I ask Anso to provide a distraction from the hunters, I had no idea they'd be so....numerous." He said, walking a little around them.

"Distraction? So no lyrium smugglers? Huh..... That would explain the lack of both." Hawke stated sracastically, lowering her sword and and tapping her chin. Aveline elbowed her with a warring of her name, as if telling her to be careful. Again. "So, uh...I suppose these guys were after you then?" She asked the Elf, taking a step in his direction.

"Correct." He stated plainly, turning to face her fully. " My name is Fenris. These men were Imperial Hunters, seeking to recover a Magisters lost property. Namely myself." The elf elf shifted slightly on his feet for a moment, before sighing and continuing his explanation. "They were trying to lure me out into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully, Anso chose wisely." He gestured to Hawke with what she could have sworn was a tiny little smirk, but she was't sure. After all, being Maker damned tired now and still in slight pain from a fire ball could have still been messing with her and she might have imagined it.

Regardless, it didn't matter what she saw or didn't see. What mattered, was that she was lied to! She could have over looked it if she had not gone to see Anso and his letter just said to go to the alienage and kill things and then find out what was really going on. But no. Anso went and pulled this stupid smuggling job out of his ass, making her feel just a little disappointed that there would be nothing challenging, just for challenging to suddenly fall from the sky and turn the whole damn job upside down!

"Everything Anso said was a lie then?" Hawke asked, gripping her sword a little tighter. Everything that dwarf spouted was just a bunch of hogwash? If I had known there would be so many enemies, I would have told Bethany to stay home! She wanted to shout, but bit her tongue just in time to stop. Now was not the time.

"Not everything." Fenris said, lifting his hands from his sides slightly in a calming gesture. "Your employer was simply not who you believed." He stated, matter-of-factly.

"Wrong! Not a single thing that dwarf spouted was the truth! He said nothing of professionally trained slave hunters. If he had, I might have brought along a few me of my friends! As it was, we were grossly out numbered!" Hawke growled, too irritated to keep her defensive stance. And her sword was starting to feel very heavy in her hand, so she sheathed it and crossed her arms. Glaring at the Elf for a long moment. Fenris simply stood ther, silent as a statue. The only indication he gave that he heard Hawke was lifting one thin eyebrow. After a few more heart beats, she heaved a growling sigh and shook her head. "Whatever, what's done is done. Anyway, if you couldn't fight them, why not just run? Seems to be the safer option." Hawke mused, still mad, but now a little curious.

"There comes a time when you must stop running. When you must turn and face the tiger." He said, with such a strong conviction Hake couldn't help but feel impressed. She turned briefly to the others, to gauge their reactions.

Bethany seemed wary, but genuinely interested in this elf's plight. Hawke figured that if it weren't for the spiky black armor and pissed off brooding scowl he wore, her little sister might have just hugged him as if he were a little lost child.

Varric listened closely to every word Fenris said, no doubt committing everything to memory to be written down later. No matter how this turned out, good or bad, Varric would have something to tell.

And Aveline.....well, Aveline was Aveline. Arms crossed and Glare in place, Sizing up the elf as if he were a lowly recruit who got caught slacking off, and trying to figure out how best to discipline him.

Hawke looked back to Fenris, who had not moved at all in the silence of the night. She considered him for a moment longer before commenting, "So these hunters are....hmm, were after you? Seems like a lot of effort for just one runaway slave." Her tone was even, calculating. She needed more information.

"It is." He stated simply, returning to his stature like stance with out a word of exposition. The guy new how to deflect, that was for sure.

"Does this have something to do with those markings?" Hawke asked quizzically, gesturing to the swirling white lines going up his exposed arms, hoping to pry something out of the man.

He chuckled shortly, lifting his arms to see the white lines himself. "Yes, I imagine I must look strange to you." Was that insecurity she heard in his chocolate covered gravel voice? No, no. She was hearing things. Damn exhaustion kicking in at the worst off times! " I did not receive these markings by choice. Even so, they have served me well. With out them I would still be a slave." He continued, his voice dropping an octave to accommodate the not so hidden malice he must have felt to who ever had been his mater or some such, she thought. He wasn't very happy, let's put it that way.

Hawke inwardly grumbled to herself. She couldn't stay mad at this guy in this situation. He needed help and found a guy that could get it. It's not his fault that Anso strung a stupid story that was so far from the truth that it was painful.

Plus, slavers were assholes! Tivinter Imperium Slavers were the worst of the bunch! as far as she was concerned. Hawke recalled her Father telling her and her siblings stories about the Imperium from when he had traveled there a really long time ago. Father had had nothing good, nice, or kind to say about the place. Other than the architecture and devotion to history. That was it.

"Well, if they were really trying to recapture you, I'm glad I helped." Hawke said with a nonchalant shrug. Killing baddies was business as usual. Slavers? The enjoyable business as usual!

"I have met few in my travles that have sought more than personal gain." Fenris mused as he slightly bowed, the action making Hawke uncomfortable. "Tell me, what was in the chest? The one they kept in the house?" He asked earnestly, his dark brows rising into his hairline.

"It was empty." Hawke replied.

"And the room tried to blow her up." Varric added quickly with a chuckle.

"Shut it, ya fuzzy old man!" Hawke hissed under her breath, nudging Varric with her foot and nervously smiling back at Fenris. However, he seemed to not have heard Varric or noticed their exchange.

"I guess, it was too much to hope for. But even so, I had to know." He sighed sadly. The small sadness quickly turning to something that looked like irritation in the blink of an eye.

"You were expecting something else?"

"I was, but I shouldn't have. It was bait, nothing more." He sighed, stooping down to rumage through the dead captains' pockets. Hawke once again turned to the others, silently asking; "Well?" Aveline wasn't sure what to do about this elf. On the one hand, as a good upstanding member of the guard and the soon to be Captain of the gaurd, she was glad to get rid of slavers hiding in her city. On the other hand, this elf here was a danger in and of himself, what with those magic tatoos of his. The most she was able to do for now in answer to Hawkes' silent question was bobble her head in a mix of yes and no.

Which told Hawke absolutely nothing about the red heads inner thoughts.

Varric on the other hand, gave a thumbs up, meaning he was on board with what ever Hawke did.   
Bethany gave a similar silent agreement. It didn't exactly HELP Hawke come up with what they should do about Fenris, but at least she had a 2 1/2 vote to what ever she did. Leaving the final decision up to her. As always. Typical.

Before Hawke could growl out of half-harted annoyance, Fenris uttered a very angry, almost animal like growl himself and stood, drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"It is as I thought! My old Master accompanied them to the city! I know you have questions, but I NEED to confront him before he flees! I may need your help, one more time." He almost sounded like he was pleading, stretching his hand out like he was begging for help. Almost. She could see that he really wanted, no, NEED, help, but he was just reserved enough in his asking that he gave the impression that he didn't quite care if she and her group came along or not. But Hawke herself was a worrior, she knew what signs to look for in another fighter to know if they were worried or desperate for something. This man, this elf, was practically twitching with the need to move. Like a tiger in a cage, pacing along the bars, waiting for the cage to be open and lash out. 

"Where would your old Mater be?" Bethany piped up, stepping up behind her sister. Hawke kept herself bodily between her and Fenris, just incase. Hawke didn't trust people she just met having a clear shot at Bethany. Too risky.

Fenris turned his gaze to brown haired girl, his face displying nothing of his thoughts.

"He is in a mansion in Hightown." He replied quickly, pointing up the stairs toward Hightown.

Hawke gave one last glance to her companions, silently asking one of them to tell her what to do, to tell her what the right choice would be. But sadly, she could garnner nothing from their faces, so the choice was hers. She took a deep breath before giving her answer.

"If it means fighting more slavers, then I'll be happy to help." Hawke said sweetly, giving Fenris a soft smile. She wasnt lying. She really is happy to help kill slavers, this was just an odd way of getting to that end.

"Thank you." Fenris almost breathed as a sigh. "You be payed, this I promise." He bowed shortly then turned to leaving making it a full three steps before turning around and giving a quick once over to all of them. "You've been in battle for most of the night it seems. Rest while you can, I will meet you in Hightown in an hour." He said curtly waiting only long enough for Hawke to nod before turning once again and sprinting up the stairs and out of sight.


	4. Take a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting back is good for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being super short, just wanted to give a little view on my Hawkes appearance.

Once the elf was out of sight, Hawke exhaled deeply and flopped down on her butt, resting her head on her knees. Aveline, Varric, and Bethany milled around behind her, likewise resting or checking the corpses for loose change. Hawke focused on her breathing. Now that the adrenaline rush had died down, she was starting to feel the ache from her burned ribs, mostly healed now thanks to Beth, but still sore. She was also feeling pangs in her stomach from not eating a whole lot earlier that day, not that she was going to tell the others about that. She wasn't in the mood for a lecture. All she wanted was to run to the Hanged Man, get some Mystery stew from Corff, and call it a night.

But she had to help the elf first. Damn her inability to say "no way, you're on your own!" when she wanted to. Not that she actually wanted to say no, but still.

"Soooooo, thoughts on the new guy? Anybody? I'll go first! I think, the guys' got a scowl that could but you to shame, Twilight." Varric said charmingly, breaking the silence that had fallen. Hawke chuckled as she looked up, shuffling to her feet as she was about to reply.

"I think this may be a bad idea. We know next to nothing about him, only that slavers want him, and he himself is a living weapon it seems." Aveline intergected quickly, shifting the weight of her shield on her back.

"Well if you thought it was a bad idea to help him, why didn’t you say anything? I was looking to you guys for help! You know I hate making these decisions by myself!" Hawke cried desperately, gesturing to Aveline with open palms.

"I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure what he would ask of us, now that the hunters had been delt with. And the only reason I think helping him now may be a bad idea, is beacuse after all we've had to cut through tonight, none of us are at peek efficiency and..."

"And going up against a Magister as we are is probably suicide. Yeah, I know." Hawke interupted, waving her hand dismisively. "Oh well, can't back out of it now. Already said we'd meet him in Hightown." She sighed, rolling her shoulder to get a kink to stop forming. Aveline huffed and turned away, servaying the area for a moment.

"Well, if we are voicing opinions, I agree with helping him. No one should ever be forced to be slave. Or live running away from being a slave. If we help him, he'll be free!" Bethany chimed in stepping delicately over the bodies of men and women to stand by the hovle of a house where the empty box was in. she slid down the wall, sighing softly as her weight left her feet and closed her eyes.

"Well, we've got an hour before he wants to meet us, and it looks like we've scared off any other night time opportunists. So I suggest we follow Sunshines lead and sit back for a bit." Varric suggested, following over to Bethany and giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Seconded!" Hawke exclaimed, briskly walking over to the sitting duo, kicking a limp dead arm out of her way as she went. Aveline lean huffed something under her breath and relucttantly follwed, remaining standing and watchfull and Hawke sunck down to the ground again with a groan.

They elapsed into silence for a long while, each one resting and checking their supplies. This was only supposed to be a simple, somewhat, job, so Hawke had only brought a small pouch to put things in if she found anything woth keeping. So far, it had three Silvers, a Copper, and pretty pendant, and two small vilals of a healing poltiuce. Varric always carried five or six pouches at all times, most of them filled with smoke powders and other granades. Tonight he had two extra pouches, empty save for the coins lifted from the large number of corpses around them and a healing poltiuce for himself. Bethany and Aveline's pouches were similar in content with Hawkes'.

Hawke pulled out both vials of red healing juices from her pouch and tossed one to her sister, downing hers in one big gulp. As Bethany downed hers, in a much more ladylike fashion, and she felt some of her aches fade away, Hawke took stock of her armor.

It would need a very through scrubing, that was sure. The silver and grey iron was scorched nearly black all the way up her left side and arm. The dragon face design on the front was half covered by the blackness. At least her shoulder pauldons had escaped harm, still shining white through the spots of blood covering nearly every inch of her. Miraculously, her bright, blood red sash around her waist was completely undamaged. Which she was greatful for. That sash was her lucky charm, and she'd be very cross if it got ruined.

Next she checked her sword, laying the great blade across her lap. Spotted and stained in blood as it was, there were no chips in the gleaming metal, which was her worry after haking away at that Mages barrier earlier. Satisfied with her check list, she caught a glimps of herself on the blade. Her skin was pale, very pale. Like winter snowfall pale. The only color to be seen in her skin was the slight soft pink in her cheeks, but even then, it was hard to notice. She at least didn't look sickly pale, let's put it that way. Her Mother had tried to get her to wear makeup, if only to give her face some color, But she just didn't like the stuff. It took years for her to relent to her mothers wishes and wear eyeshadow. When she could, she'd wear a beep but light shade of purple around her eyes, the only make up she would willingly wear. At the moment hoever, she had none, and so looking at her relfection, there was only the crimson of blood splatter to give her eyes any distinction.

Her eyes themselves, however, were distinct on their own. Bright turquoise framed by long dark lashes, ferther framed by curtains of long wavy white hair to either side of her face, curling in at the very ends below her jaw. Her hair fell along her shoulders, dipping a little longer to her shoulder blades in the back. 

All in all, the reflection Hawke saw staring back at her wasn't ugly in any sence. Just tired, beat up, and ready for a nap at this point. In the morning, when she would look in the mirror, she'd see a prettier picture for sure. For now, she saw a worrior. That was enough.


	5. Into the Tiger's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sneaking into a tiger's den, SHUT THE HELL UP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I AM THE WORST OF ALL HUMAN BEINGS FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY LIKE I SAID I WOULD! On the up side I've finally settled into my new house and and i'm not struggling to pay my bills! (For now).  
> With that said, future updates will be sporadic at best.

An Hour Later:

After all the thug-busting that had happened that night, it was a safe bet to say that most of the baddies in Kirkwall called a quits and went home, because the walk from the Alianage to Hightown was gratefully devoid of enemies. 

The Motley crew ascended the last few steps to the Hightown proper, Hawke in the lead with the others behind her, just in case she slipped backward on the steps. ("Do watch the steps, Sis!" "Watch your feet there, Twilight!" "Mind your surroundings Hawke." "GIVE IT A REST!") Once in the square, Varric pulled a vanishing act and scouted around while the others kept a close formation keeping all eyes and ears open in case of an ambush. 

"Psst, over there!" Varric's voice sounded from the shadows a moment before he slipped back into the light, pointing a little ways ahead of the group. "The elf is right up there by that second street, just a little around the corner. Honestly those glowing marks are just terrible for hiding, the poor guy." The dwarf said softly, shaking his head a bit.

"Well then lets just get this over with, then. Before he get's spotted." Hawke stated, lazily swinging her sword around and sheathing it. If they haven't been attacked by now, they weren't going to be until they entered the mansion, so why have the sword out? She lead her team across the quiet square, turning the corner on the second street and quietly making her way to the mansion at the end. Crouched behind a pillar,out of sight of the estate, was the Elf, Fenris. He heard their foot steps and rose to his feet, gripping the hilt of a large sword on his back, ready to attack. 

"Stay your blade, Elf. It's only us." Aveline stated shortly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Fenris slowly loosened his grip and cleared his throat.

"I honestly didn't think you were coming." He admitted, standing up straight, but keeping his expression neutral.

"A deal is a deal, right? I said I would help you, and so I shall." Hawke smiled, coming up in front of the pointy-eared man. "Have you seen anything yet? I imagine you've been here for a bit."

"Right..... No one has left the mansion, but I heard nothing with in." He sated quickly, looking to estate. " _Danarius_ may already know we're here. I wouldn't put it past him." He snarled the name like it was poison in his mouth, making the most discussed face Hawke had ever seen on a man.

"Danarius....you're former master, right? I could stand to know a little more about this Danarius. We all would." She added quickly, gesturing to the others. 

"A Magister is no small opponent. We could use as much information on him as you can give." Aveline intergected, adding her two bits worth. 

"He is a Magister of the Tivinter Imperium.." Fenris began, pausing for a moment. 

"Oh! Is that all? There's nothing to worry about then!" Varric interrupted jokingly, only for Hawke to kick him in the shin. She nodded for the elf to continue. 

"There, he is a wealthy mage with great influence. Here, is just a man who sweats like any other when death comes for him." Fenris growled out, looking ready to pounce at any moment. 

"Ok then. Mage, powerful, and full of himself, I'm sure. sounds like everything we need! Let's not waste anymore time standing around then." Hawke stated, pulling out her sword and take another step toward the elf. 

"Agreed." He nodded pulling out his own sword, a gleaming black steel weapon, and advancing on the estate with Hawke right behind. Followed closely by Varric and Bethany, with Aveline taking the rear. 

************************************************* 

Getting in was easy enough. Fenris had a key on him that open the door that he lifted of the dead Captain earlier. And now that he was inside the mansion, he was even more tightly wound. He was just _Itching_ to kill something. Preferably his former _Master_. Uhg, just thinking about him made Fenris want to vomit and kill things at the same time. 

"Let's keep quiet for now. Even if this Magister knows we're here, he's expecting you Elf, not us." Varric piped up quietly, coming up from behind and check the floor for traps. 

"So that gives us the element of surprise. Nice!" Hawke whispered, gripping her sword tight. She heard a snuff come out of Fenris as a response and figured that be the best they got out of him. 

The first room was spacious and mostly bare, save for some bags and crates lining the right side wall for who knows what reason. The group quietly spread out, checking behind the bags and crates for any trap triggers or loot, finding nothing. The only sound in the room was of their own breathing and foot falls, causing eerie echos to bounce of the walls, putting them all on edge. After doing so much fighting outside in the open air, the dusty, dark space of the first room was making Hawke feel claustrophobic. And if she was reading the Elf right, he was feeling something similar. His back was arched, and his eyes were darting this way and that repeatedly. The poor man look ready to snap at any moment! As the seconds ticked on, finding nothing in the room proper, Hawke had settle to peek into the next room. 

"DANARIUS! Show yourself!" Fenris yelled, startling the others and making Hawke jump away from the far door with a squeak. What was he thinking????? She turned and rounded on the Elf, grabbing the spiky part of his shoulder armor and turning him to face her. 

"Are you **nuts**??!! What part of "Sneaking" do you not understand! I'm **Bad** at sneaking around, and even **I** know not to yell!" She hissed through clenched teeth. Fenris tattoos glowed slightly when she grabbed him, but she didn't flinch away, to irritated to care that he could easily kill her at that moment. However the glow died away quickly and he turned his head to see her hand on his shoulder. He studied it for a moment before huffing and shaking his shoulder free of her hold. 

"Danarius **should** hear me coming. It will make the fear I will see in his eyes all the sweeter." Fenris stated putting a little distance between himself and Hawke, sneering as he looked to the far door. 

"Oh for the love of... At least wait till we are a little closer to him before you start yelling challenges at him!" Hawke exclaimed quietly, walking away from him and unceremoniously opening the far side door. She stepped into the room just as he heard Varric call out to her.

Just in to be engulfed in more flames.

Awesome. 

Hawke jumped further into the room to get out of the flames, luckily they weren't hot enough to do any real damage to her, but she had had **Enough of Fire balls today!** As she got her wits about her, from the opposite side of the room before her, several shapes began to move along the floor, before slowly rising up and taking blobby yet still very creepy shapes that glided toward her.

"Shades......Oh Damn." She said, back away from them for a step then swinging her sword in a wild arch at the nearest one. The flames behind her died away, allowing the others to advance into the room and the fighting commenced. Bethany stayed in the doorway, freezing as many as she could so the three sword slingers could shatter them. Varric stayed close to Bethany, picking off the weakened ones that surrounded the warriors or killing the Shades that got to close to Bethany. As the Shades swarmed, Hawke found herself back to back with Fenris, instead of Aveline. Which was kinda weird. Hawke was used to Avelines' style of fighting, as it complimented her own. Hawke would be the aggressive striker, while Aveline would handle defense, guarding Hawkes left side and stunning opponents for her. It worked well for them. She didn't know this Fenris or his style, and certainly didn't trust him to watch her back the way Aveline would. But beggars can't be choosers, and she she just focused on the enemies at hand, letting the rest figure itself out. Aveline was standing as a block between the Shades and Varric and Bethany anyway, so she had things well in hand. The Shade before Hawke advanced and she took a step back, feeling her right should press against Fenris as he attacked his own Shade. Once her footing was in place, she lashed out with another volley of wild arcs, cleaving the Shade almost entirely into three pieces before it dissipated into a pile of ick and ash. She turned to right and was faced with another shade Just as Fenris mirrored her movements and faced another creature himself. Fenris attacks were quicker than Hawkes, looking more like a dance than a fight, but his quick strikes got the job done and he wasn't exerting as much energy as Hawke. Of course he hadn't been fighting **all damn night** , so he had a lot more energy anyway! as the last Shade finally fell,Aveline came up to Hawkes side, breathing heavily as she silently glanced over everyone, making sure they were all alright. With the Shades gone, all that remained of them were piles of ash and shiny bits. Which more often than not meant money, which Varric was happily sifting through and pocketing for later. 

"He sends spirits to do his fighting for him!" Fenris sneered, kicking at a pile of ash angrily. "DANARIUS! CAN YOU HEAR ME? Your _Pets_ Cannot Stop us!" He yelled looking up to the ceiling with burning eyes as if his Master would appear before him and cower in fear. Hawke smacked herself on the forehead and groaned. 

"Oh sweet Mother of Andraste! Way to let him know that you **aren't** _alone_ , Fenris!" She growled at him.

"Why should he not know that I have allies? He knows that I am not so easily killed, and to know that I have others with me will give him reason to pause. And when he does, I will strike!" Fenris growled, clenching his claw covered fist angrily.

Hawke finally got it. It wasn't that he was dumb and couldn't sneak about, far from it. He had seemed to be quite intelligent, from what little conversation she had gotten out of him. No, he was angry and _bitter_. And right now, he was so caught up in his anger, that he wasn't thinking clearly. His freedom was just _so close_. He could practically taste it! To the Void with subterfuge! He was so close right now that all he had to do was storm into Danarius's hiding place and slay him where he stood! Then he'd be free. At least, that's what Hawke understood from his stance. The muscles in his arms and back were wound so taunt and tight. She could just _see_ how close he was to his goal. She and the others were just hired swords to him after all. It's not his responsibility to think about their well being. After thinking about it, his out bursts made sense.

It was still stupid as all get out! But she could understand why he was doing what was doing


End file.
